Numb
by Sque-Fangirl
Summary: Tsuna's feeling the pressure of his familigia's life pressing down on his shoulders and after being asked to do a simple task blows up on Reborn. -song fic-


Tsuna was sitting in his bunker in complete silence, devoid of the usual jabber his self-proclaimed right hand man usually spouted. When Gokudera and Yamamoto had announced that they were a couple, _though most of them suspected this but kept their mouths shut_, Tsuna had proposed that Yamamoto move into the room he and the silver haired bomber had shared. Both had turned red as the tomatoes Kyoko and Haru had been preparing. Yamamoto agreed while Gokudera just stuttered. By the time they had finished dinner Gokudera was still stuttering and blushing like mad.

Reborn suddenly walked in, "Dame-Tsuna, get up I want you to go get some cabbages for tomorrows dinner, the girls are making salads for dinner." Tsuna turned his head to the _acombo_. "Why can't Bianchi or Fuuta do it? They're less likely to get caught then I am. Besides youre going to steal all my food anyways, why bother." He answered with a detached voice that sounded almost devoid of all life. This shocked Reborn, it wasn't even the normal whiney, complaintive Dame-Tsuna he was used to. He gave his student a few seconds to relise what he had just said but was instead met with a calm, even stare which was emotionless and, more or less, unnatural for the brunet. "Because as the Vongola Jyuudaime this is to be expected of you. If you can't complete such a small task than you have no chance of defeating Byakuran." The baby replied in an ascending tone. "Who said I wanted to be Vongola boss?" He asked out of the blue, "Who said I could defeat Byakuran? I'm tired of being what you want me to be." He stated "I'm feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. I don't know what you're expecting of me, but under the pressure of walking in your shoes. Every step that I take is another mistake to you." He continued taking advantage of Reborns shocked silence. "I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN FEEL YOU THERE, I'VE BECOME SO TIRED YET SO MUCH MORE AWARE! I'M BECOMING THIS, ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!"

He yelled at Reborn. Tsuna had just yelled at him… DAME-TSUNA had just yelled him. This was unheard of; Tsunas yelling had attracted Chrome whose room was directly across from Tsunas. She stood outside the open door, listening in complete silence. Tsuna started again. "Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding to tightly; afraid to lose control. 'Cause everything that you thought I would be is falling apart right in front of you. Can't help that ever step that I take is a mistake to you. And every second I waste is more than I can take! I'VE BECOME SO NUMB I CAN FEEL YOU THERE!" He looks at Chrome then looks back "I'VE BECOME SO TIRED SO MUCH MORE AWARE! I'M BECOMING THIS, ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE LESS LIKE YOU! AND I KNOW I MAY END UP FAILING TO! BUT I KNOW THAT YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME, WAS SOMEONE DISAPOINTED IN YOU?!" Reborns face went into utter horror at Tsunas words, how did he know? How could he know? Hibari had appeared out of know where during Tsunas' yelling. His eyes showed a deadly gleam, was this really the herbivore? Even he didn't dare go against the infant. Haru and Kyoko rounded the corner at a jog. They had heard the noise and decided to check it out. Bianchi and Fuuta tailed after them holding I-pin and Lambo in their arms. They stopped dead when they heard Tsuna start yelling at Reborn, well more like screaming. "I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN FEEL THEMHERE, I'VE BECOME SO TIRED YET SO MUCH MORE AWARE! I'M BECOMING THIS, ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!"

His screams bounced and echoed off the walls like a record player. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lal, and Yuni heard him and came running. When they arrived they heard him say, "Have I become what you wanted me to be…?" They rushed inside to find Tsuna, a tear falling down his cheek, dead.

_Sawada Tsunyoshi, deceased. Cause of death, unknown. May the love of his friend and family reach him even in death._

* * *

Alright, I really don't like this story, I'm thinking of either taking down, or remaking it. I mean he died for a freakin ** cabbage**! What the hell! *sigh*

Well, tell me whatcha think, I'll make my decision after that *walks away gloomily*


End file.
